Wedding Night Practice
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Kanami wants to use the opportunity to confess her feelings to Hiyori. With help from Mai, along with two unknown followers spying on them, will Kanami successfully make Hiyori hers? (This is a sequel for my fanfic: Craving Fantasy.)


**A/N: Guess what, people? Valentine's Day is approaching—the day when couples get to be full-on lovey-dovey. So, I decided to write a Valentine's Day themed one-shot for Kanami X Hiyori. Hope you enjoy! FYI, this is a sequel/continuation of "Craving Fantasy".**

**Also, again this includes a lemon and yuri. Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

**Wedding Night Practice**

Mai stopped stirring the thick brown mix in her whisking bowl, as she turned her head to look at Kanami, who was sitting at the kitchen counter. Mai's eyebrows knitted together at the blank expression on her best friend's face. Normally, the brown-haired Toji would be talking up a storm about new sparring techniques she learned, but for some unknown reason, Kanami had been out of it even during kenjutsu practice. Mai couldn't figure out why her best friend remained so silent for the past week. Finally giving into her curiosity and concern, the Yanase heiress put her bowl and whisk to the side, before fully turning to Kanami.

"Kanami-chan, are you okay?"

Kanami started a little at Mai's voice. She had been so deep in thought that she almost forgot she was in the presence of another person. A blush formed on Kanami's cheeks, unsure about how to answer her friend. What she had been thinking about she couldn't exactly blurt out to Mai. To be honest, ever since that day when she and Hiyori played the piano together, the Minoseki Toji couldn't help thinking about the ebony-haired beauty. Her silky hair and pale skin...Kanami wanted all of it. Both in her daydreams and slumbers, the lust to mark Hiyori as her own plagued Kanami's thoughts.

"Kanami-chan?"

"Aha ha...I'm fine, Mai-chan," Kanami chuckled, nervously.

"Are you sure? You've been so silent this past week," Mai said, as she wiped her hands on her apron.

Kanami mulled over what to say, unsure about whether to talk about her feelings for Hiyori. She knew Mai well enough to know she wouldn't blurt out her secret crush to the whole world, but Kanami also didn't want to think about how Mai would respond to her liking a girl. Kanami never really identified herself as a full-on lesbian, but her emotions towards Hiyori were really starting to bother her. At last, she spoke, choosing her words carefully.

"There's someone I like..."

"Is it Hiyori-chan?" Mai asked, with a playful smile.

Kanami's cheeks turned beet-red, as she spluttered, "H-How did you know?"

Mai giggled before replying, "Just a guess."

She didn't add that Kanami's feelings for Hiyori were very obvious to everyone who knew them. Kaoru just about had it with the "two lovebirds".

"So, are you going to tell her?" Mai asked.

"That's just it. I don't even know if Hiyori-chan even likes me back," Kanami said.

"Well, it's Valentine's Day. Why don't you do something special for her tonight?" Mai suggested.

"Like having a special spar together?" Kanami said, perking up.

Mai sweatdropped, before replying, "Not really what I had in mind..."

A small whine left Kanami's mouth, as she hid her face beneath her arms on the counter. A look of sympathy formed on Mai's face, as she took in how hopelessly smitten her friend had become. It was slightly amusing to the Yanase heiress that Kanami fell for the girl, whom she ran away with. Mai wondered, with slight jealousy, what made Hiyori so special to her from the start.

"Well, how about this? Why don't you help me finish making these chocolates and we can work out a plan together?" Mai suggested. She received an enthusiastic response of agreement before the brown-haired Toji jumped from her chair to assist her.

_'Just wait, Hiyori-chan,'_ Kanami thought. _'I'll definitely tell you how I feel!'_

* * *

Hiyori glanced at her watch, before blowing a stray strand of hair from her face. She started to regret asking Kiyoka to help her choose her attire. Internally, she wondered why the shy girl insisted on her wearing heels that she could barely walk in. On top of that, the dress hugging her figure kept tangling between her legs, so Hiyori found she had to keep on hitching it up every so often.

_'Kanami had better have a good reason as to why I have to do this,'_ Hiyori growled in her mind.

"Ah, Hiyori-chan! There you are!"

Hiyori raised her head to see Kanami just a few feet away. She raised her eyebrow at the Minoseki Toji's outfit—an elegant, black trouser suit. Hiyori didn't even think Kanami would own such spiffy clothes. As for Kanami, she made sure her mouth was closed, otherwise she was certain she'd drool at the sight of Hiyori. Just seeing Hiyori with her hair all done up and wearing a long white dress, Kanami wondered if she somehow died and was now in the presence of an angel.

"Mind explaining what this is?" Hiyori asked, crossing her arms.

"You'll see," Kanami said. "Come on, this way."

With a smile, she offered her arm to Hiyori, who hesitantly took it. Arm in arm, the two walked into the hotel ballroom with the rest of the crowd.

"I'm surprised you were even able to get us into this place," Hiyori commented.

A great crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and wherever she looked, ornate embellishments shone. Several people were waltzing on the floor already, accompanied by music played by the orchestra.

Internally, Kanami thanked Mai for letting her borrow her family membership. She reached into the pocket of her suit jacket, making sure the Yanase heiress's membership card was still in it. Feeling guilty, Kanami wondered what she did to deserve such a generous friend as Mai.

"Just tell me how your 'little date' goes as payment," her friend had said with a wink. "Trust your heart and you'll be fine."

So far, Hiyori was impressed, which was a good sign. However, Kanami knew it would take a lot more for the Heijou Toji to be, as Mai put it, "wooed". For all she knew, this could go very wrong. What if Hiyori didn't like her back? As doubt and worry started to flood Kanami's thoughts, she found her palms becoming cold and clammy, as she stared at Hiyori through the corners of her eyes. The Heijou Toji was clearly unaware of the nervousness of the girl beside her.

_'Calm down. Just share a dance with Hiyori-chan and then take her to the hotel restaurant later,'_ Kanami scolded herself.

As she thought this, the orchestra took up another tune. Kanami noted that Hiyori's eyes lighted up at the music, and it was then that she remembered that this was the same piece she played with Hiyori the other day. Now was her chance.

Kanami blushed, before offering her hand with a clumsy bow. "Shall we?"

Hiyori didn't know why her cheeks started to heat up, nor why the look in Kanami's eyes gave her butterflies in her stomach. She hesitantly tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ear, before answering nervously.

"I don't know how to dance though..."

"That's okay, Hiyori-chan," Kanami said. "I'll teach you."

"_You _know how to dance?" Hiyori raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"People can surprise you," Kanami replied, before taking Hiyori's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

The rest of the night was awkward, to say the least. Neither girl could understand why it was so hard to come up with conversation. After that dance they just shared, both Kanami and Hiyori's hearts couldn't stop beating like crazy. Kanami tried to think up ways to lighten the situation—and even possibly tell Hiyori how she felt—but nothing she could come up with sounded good. The tension between the two of them was lifted during dinner though, as they waited for their food. At last, Kanami just decided to discuss how she learned a new sparring move. Anything was better than sitting awkwardly while staring at Hiyori.

"Well, you've certainly been practicing," Hiyori said, once Kanami was finished. Neither of them noticed who was sitting two tables away from them.

"They seriously call _that_ a conversation?"

Kaoru peeped above her menu, arching her neck to look at the two. "When Mai told us that Kanami was taking Pancake-Chest out to a fancy rich-geezers' party for Valentine's Day, I expected something more entertaining."

Scowling, she tugged at the short orange dress her companion wrestled her into. The blonde girl beside her let out a giggle.

"Don't worry, Kaoru!" Ellen said. "Kanamin and Hiyoyon just need a little 'push' in the right direction."

"Push, huh? Hmm...I've something up my sleeve," Kaoru snickered.

* * *

"I just have one more place I want to take you to, Hiyori-chan," Kanami said, as they exited the hotel restaurant.

Ignoring the blisters that were on her feet, Hiyori nodded in agreement. How long this night was going to be she didn't know—not that she was complaining. In fact, Hiyori was slightly flattered that Kanami wanted her company today of all days. As a cute and energetic girl, Hiyori didn't have a doubt that the Minoseki Toji had a ton of admirers to choose from. Just the thought made the Heijou Toji feel an unknown emotion that was almost similar to anger. Kanami belonging to someone else just seemed wrong in Hiyori's mind, yet she didn't know why.

Without a word, Kanami led Hiyori through the hallways of the hotel, before they reached a large open terrace that gazed out upon the city. The twinkling lights from the buildings looked almost like a sea of stars.

"It's beautiful," Kanami said.

Hiyori nodded in agreement. As happy as she was to enjoy this night with Kanami, one thing couldn't stop troubling her. Eventually, Hiyori's curiosity got the better of her.

"Kanami, why are we doing this?" she sighed.

"Hm? Um...because we're friends and I thought we should do something special?"

The Minoseki Toji slightly cringed when she saw that Hiyori was not convinced. As clueless as Hiyori was to her feelings, Kanami knew her crush had keen instincts and was definitely suspicious.

"Normally, when you want to do something special, it involves sparring, Kanami," Hiyori snorted. "And now all of a sudden, you take me to a high-end hotel gala?"

The thumping of Kanami's heart was starting to race a mile a minute and cold sweat formed on her hands again. If she wanted to tell Hiyori her feelings, now was the time. Taking a deep breath, Kanami closed her eyes preparing herself for rejection.

"I-I like...you," she said. However, her voice was barely a whisper.

"What?"

Kanami clenched her eyes shut, and said loudly in one breath, "I really like you Hiyori-chan as in love you and you're right it wasn't me that came up with this stuff it was Mai-chan who paid for everything and because it was Valentine's Day I wanted to take you out on a date because ever since that day we played the piano I noticed that my feelings for you weren't feelings of friendship!"

She gasped slightly from speaking so fast, not wanting to open her eyes out of fear. As for Hiyori, she remained standing still in one spot, not moving a muscle. Her burgundy eyes were wide with surprise and a pink tint was on her pale cheeks. Trying to process everything, Hiyori kept silent, awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"K-Kanami..."

"Y-Yes?"

Hiyori swallowed, before saying, "W-Wow...I-I don't know what t-to say."

Kanami hung her head. She should've known. Of course, Hiyori didn't like her back. How stupid she was to think this would actually work out. Kanami turned away, not wanting the raven-haired beauty to see her glistening eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...you probably think I'm gross, right? I mean, we're both girls," Kanami sadly laughed, as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

Hiyori's heart ached at Kanami's words. Seeing the Minoseki Toji so meek and sad made Hiyori defiantly take Kanami's hand. It was clear that her friend took her response the wrong way and Hiyori needed to let Kanami know how she felt too.

"Kanami..." Hiyori said. "Don't leave me."

"Hiyori-chan?"

Kanami fully turned around to see the hesitation in Hiyori's eyes. The Heijou Toji looked to the side, as though she was slightly afraid. However, beneath that nervousness, Kanami could see a faint glimmer of joy. Was there still hope for her?

"Hiyori-chan...do you love me too?"

When Hiyori still remained silent, Kanami continued, "When we played the piano...when we danced together...when we'd spar...when our hands would touch...my heart never stopped racing for you. I love you, Hiyori-chan. I promise I'll always be by your side; I'll share every burden you have, and I'll protect you for all eternity—even if you don't feel the same way."

Kanami closed her eyes, as Mai's voice echoed in her mind. _'Trust your heart and you'll be fine.'_

"So, please, Hiyori-chan, if you love me in return..." Kanami stammered, before closing her eyes, "kiss me."

Several seconds passed and still, she felt no lips on her own. However, what she could feel were Hiyori's cold hands still clasping her warm ones. She still had a chance. As for Hiyori, emotions rushed through her as she continued to stare at Kanami's perfect lips. Fear, embarrassment, happiness, and...

Hiyori knew what she had to do.

Slowly closing her eyes, Hiyori allowed her lips to find Kanami's. When she imagined having her own 'Prince Charming' as a child, she never imagined that she would feel this much happiness, as Kanami gave her. Kanami's lips were warm and soft, transferring her heat to Hiyori's cold ones, melting them almost.

The Minoseki Toji pulled away first with a smile, and said, "Thank you, Hiyori-chan."

Hiyori only nodded, before saying in her usual stoic voice, "So, is this the end of our...date? Or...?"

"Hm?"

Hiyori was saved from the embarrassment of saying anything else, once a rustling was heard in the bushes nearby. Frowns of annoyance appeared on both Kanami and Hiyori's faces, once they spotted, hidden among the leaves, a pair of pink ponytails and blonde hair.

_"Stop pushing!"_ they heard a familiar voice hiss.

Sweatdropping, Kanami said, "Maybe we should go somewhere private."

* * *

"Let me guess: Mai paid for this too?" Hiyori asked, once Kanami unlocked their hotel room.

"Y-Yeah..." Kanami laughed, nervously.

She slowly walked to the bed and sat down on it, before holding her arms out invitingly. Hiyori hesitantly laid her head on Kanami's lap, letting the Minoseki Toji undo her glamourous hair-bun so she could comb through her ebony locks. Bringing Hiyori's hair to her nose, Kanami let her primal instincts arise at the sweet smell of it.

"I've always liked your hair, Hiyori-chan," Kanami giggled. "My hair just keeps getting frizzy; it's awful, especially when it rains."

Hiyori simply closed her eyes with a nod, letting herself enjoy this quiet moment. She was never a person who initiated physical contact like this, even though the vulnerable side of her longed for it from the Minoseki Toji. Whenever Kanami was there to ground her, Hiyori would forget whatever pain was tormenting her heart and relax into Kanami's touch.

"Hiyori-chan, c-can I kiss you again?" Kanami asked, tentatively.

Hiyori blinked, before raising herself up so that she was eye-level with Kanami. Like two magnets, their lips drew together again, only this time Kanami was more confident. Which ended up with Hiyori gasping in surprise, when she felt the Minoseki Toji's tongue easily slide into her mouth. Squeezing her eyes shut, Hiyori clutched the sleeves of Kanami's jacket, trying to clear her mind.

"K-Kanami..." she panted.

Kanami broke apart, gasping, "Every night, I'd dream of this. Please, Hiyori-chan—I need you. So...may I?"

Heat made its way to Hiyori's cheeks before she closed her eyes and nodded. Wordlessly, she let her back fall onto the bed, her ebony hair sprawling upon the white sheets. Kanami's face burned at seeing Hiyori beneath her. Just looking at Hiyori underneath her made the Minoseki Toji want to just tear her white dress off right away. However, Kanami wanted to remember every moment of this and savour it.

Feeling too hot in her trouser suit, Kanami threw her jacket to the side and undid her tie, before crawling on top of the Heijou Toji. A smile of contentment was on her face as she leaned close to Hiyori's ear. Her hot breath made Hiyori's pants of excitement become more apparent.

"Friends yesterday...lovers tonight and forevermore," Kanami whispered.

She drew back before kissing Hiyori's lips again. Gone was her innocence, now replaced by the lust of a hungry predator. Right now, Hiyori was her prey. Twirling their tongues together, Kanami's heart was filled with joy when she felt the Heijou Toji cling onto her as she kissed back. This was how she imagined kissing Hiyori in her dreams, and she intended to make love with her in the same way.

"K-Kanami...haaah..."

"We might as well get practice for our wedding night, right Hiyori-chan?" Kanami giggled.

"Okay, easy there, tiger," Hiyori snorted, but even she was repressing a smile.

She squirmed when she felt Kanami's clever fingers trace her exposed shoulder bones, before unzipping her dress. Getting impatient, Hiyori pulled off her long white gown herself, and tossed it on the floor, next to Kanami's jacket. The Minoseki Toji chuckled at Hiyori's restless eagerness, before taking in every inch of the bare girl.

"I don't think I can hold myself back, Hiyori-chan," Kanami panted.

"Then...take me," Hiyori responded, her face red. She couldn't believe that she actually uttered those words.

Kanami's eyes lit with glee, before pinning Hiyori's wrists above her head. The ebony-haired girl's breath hitched when she felt Kanami start to suck her neck, biting her every so often.

"O-Oh! K-Kanami...a-again..."

"As you wish."

Hiyori's whimpers and moans filled the room, as Kanami continued to worship the nape of her neck. She didn't mind losing to Kanami this time. For this spar, Hiyori was going to willingly allow herself to be defeated by Kanami's hands, lips, and tongue.

"K-Kanami!" Hiyori screamed once she felt her breasts being sucked upon. "A-Ah! Hnnnnngh...hyaaah!"

The addictive feeling of Kanami playing with her breasts made Hiyori clutch the bedsheets, arching her back. Her eyes shot open, as her nipples hardened and her pussy swelled. Kanami could feel Hiyori's wetness starting to grow, once she drove her knee into that certain spot. Hiyori bucked her hips at that moment with electric-like shocks shooting through her body.

"P-Please! Kanami!" Hiyori gasped. "Ugh! Aaaaahnnn..."

"What would you like me to do, Hiyori-chan?" Kanami simpered.

Teasingly, she said, "Shall I kiss you here?" and kissed Hiyori's navel.

"Or here?" she crooned, before pressing two fingers against Hiyori's panties.

"Hyaaah!" Hiyori shrieked. She was close to losing her sanity.

Already knowing Hiyori's answer, Kanami tore off the fabric barrier that separated her from the Heijou Toji's most sacred area. What she was greeted with was a beautiful womanhood to take as her own. Kanami was pleased to see that it was slick with Hiyori's love juices and took pride knowing only she could make Hiyori feel this way. The desire to please her lover consumed Kanami as she lovingly licked Hiyori's pussy.

"Aaaaah! K-Kana...mi!"

Making sure to kiss and taste every part of her lover, Kanami continued to elicit delicious moans from the girl beneath her. She kneaded Hiyori's clit, causing the raven-haired beauty to scream with pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm! Hah! Haaaah...o-oh..."

Exploring a little, Kanami spread open the outer folds of Hiyori's wet slit. The Heijou Toji let out a cry of pain, grabbing the sheets more tightly in desperation. If she didn't want to be fully broken, now was the time to protest. And yet, Hiyori knew she needed Kanami inside her. So, with full acceptance, she allowed herself to spread her legs farther apart to give her lover more access.

"H-Haaaah! Mmmmgh! K-Kana—aaaah!"

"Do you like that, Hiyori-chan? This is how I touch you in my dreams," Kanami said.

"Kanami, please! T-Touch me more! I-I need you!"

Hiyori's head swooned, when Kanami delved her tongue into her, using a few explorative motions. Her inner walls pulsed and squeezed, trapping the slick intrusion inside her. Kanami marvelled at how delicious Hiyori was, her breath quickening at how beautifully captivating her lover was in that moment. Hiyori's love juices filled Kanami's mouth before going down her throat. At last, Hiyori relaxed, allowing Kanami to pull out of her.

"I'm not done with you yet, Hiyori-chan," Kanami said, before shoving a finger into her.

"Aaaaauugh!" Hiyori thrashed her head from side to side at the pain, until Kanami crushed their lips together.

"It's okay, Hiyori-chan. Trust me," Kanami reassured her.

She picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper into Hiyori, who cried with pleasure. Hiyori's head swooned at how good it felt, once she felt Kanami add another finger. She could feel herself getting close, as heat started to boil within her.

"N-No! Kanami, that's—aaaaaahhh!"

The Minoseki Toji stroked Hiyori's g-spot repeatedly, using her other hand to massage her clit. Hiyori gasped, as her walls started to suck Kanami's fingers in deeper, tightening around them. She desperately covered her mouth in vain, as she felt her peak point reach its limit.

"Aaaaaaaahhhnnn!"

Kanami felt her fingers being clamped, as warmth flooded Hiyori's dripping insides once she orgasmed. Gasping for air, Hiyori let her arm hang limply over the edge of the bed, using the other to weakly hold Kanami.

"Did you enjoy that, Hiyori-chan?" Kanami asked.

Her lover nodded in exhaustion, closing her eyes. Kanami gently removed herself from Hiyori's hold, before removing her own clothes, stripping down to the skin. She pulled the bedsheets before sliding underneath them.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get some sleep."

Underneath the bed covers, locked in each other's embrace, the two lovers drifted off, letting sweet dreams fill their heads.

* * *

"Well, I think it was a success," Kaoru said to Ellen. "If only _someone _wasn't so pushy, we could've been able to see everything."

"Kanamin and Hiyoyon are so cute together," Ellen agreed. "However, we should give them their privacy. Come on, let's go."

"Can't we climb up to their balcony and see what's going on?" Kaoru whined. "I need blackmail in case Pancake-Chest tries to force me to understand 'the joys of toothpaste' again."

"Absolutely not," Ellen said. "Kanamin and Hiyoyon need privacy."

And with those words, she dragged a protesting Kaoru away by the collar, kicking and struggling.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this fanfic seems a little rushed or weirdly-written. I ran out of ideas. Lol. Happy Valentine's Day! :)**


End file.
